One Strange Day at Quatre's Estate
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: The GW boys were hanging out at Quatre's estate in Brazil when things get strange, hence the name...


Hey! The Rogue Prince here with my friends, Twilight Canel, LFMPMD, Solo and Dragonmaster1. IF YOU ARE A RELENA FAN, DO NOT READ!!! RELENA BASHING INVOLVED!!! Aside from that, this is gonna get really screwed up so do enjoy!  
  
Discliamer- We don't own Gundam Wing, Outlaw Star, Nadesico, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, Reboot, Pokemon, The Emperors New Groove or any other odd things that appear in this fic!  
  
~One Strange Day at Quatre's Estate, Part 1  
  
Quatre's POV-  
Hello! It's me, Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm writing about an experience that really happened last week. All us Gundam pilots, Trowa, Heero, WuFei and Duo and myself, were at my estate in Brazil hanging out. Duo wanted us to play a game of his. It was pretty much a mixture of hide- and-seek and manhunt. We all decide to play. **  
  
Trowa's POV-  
We decided to play Duo's game of hide-and-go-seek manhunt (whatever it is) and picked Duo to be 'it', well except for Heero... but anyway we all hid around the estate trying to stay away for Duo. Duo, being stupid, started yelling, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I think he had been drinking because he kept falling over and hiccupping. **  
  
Duo's POV-  
I'm the best pilot in the world! (gets smacked by authors) Ok, I'm not but when I'm depressed, why can't I drink a few bottles of whiskey without Trowa announcing to everyone that I'm drunk. Anyway, I was stumbling along when I saw Trowa running between two trees. I tried to go after him but kept tripping over rocks and ran into a tree, damn Brazilian terrain! Things did get interesting after Heero pulled out a gun. **  
  
Heero's POV-  
Everybody was running from Duo, I don't know why because like Trowa said, "he's drunk". He won't be able to catch anything, including himself, unless you're really stupid or you let him. After about five minutes of sitting there in the middle of the yard, watching Duo try to catch Trowa, I got bored and started to load my gun. I think Duo thought I was going to shoot him because when he turned around and saw the gun, he started running really fast. That's the fasted I've seen him run in his life! Then I thought, why not have fun scaring them? Target practice!! **  
  
WuFei's POV-  
Dishonor Maxwell! I saw Yuy running around trying shoot everyone! He looked like he was enjoying himself too! Injustice!! Next time Maxwell is depressed, he should do something more honorable, like jump off a cliff, then we wouldn't have to listen to his annoying voice anymore. I went into Winner's kitchen to find something to drink when I saw Relena making coffee!!! "Dishonorable weakling onna!!" I yelled and ran out to warn Yuy and the others. I also wanted to know why SHE was in Winner's house. **  
  
Quatre's POV-  
WuFei came out of my house yelling about the devil being in my kitchen. I knew WuFei called Relena devil but how did she get into my house?! I programmed all security items not to let her in and the guards know to. I'll have to find out later. I have other problems. Duo's gotten a hang over and puked all over WuFei when he said that Relena was in my house... or maybe it was because Relena is now in a hundred foot radius of himself. WuFei is pissed beyond all belief and ready to kill Duo. Also if my guess is right, I should probably go find Heero. He's most likely trying to kill her. It's not that I don't want her dead, it's just that I don't want her bloody corpse in my house somewhere. That'd be a rather unpleasant surprise to find! **  
  
Trowa's POV-  
After Quatre left to find Heero I saw Heero run into view loading his gun. Then he started chasing Duo around. Now that was left to explain was how did Relena get past Quatre's security and into his house and what am I doing in a tree?! I jumped down and landed on WuFei, who just happened to be walking by. He started screaming like a girl. I quickly went inside because I needed a drink, I really hoped I wouldn't run into Relena! **  
  
Duo's POV-  
My head is killing me! WuFei is really pissed off at me because I puked on him, I'm missing at least two inches of my braid and Heero's chasing me with his gun! I think I'll go inside because I need some water or something to get rid of my headache and Heero probably won't follow me inside while Relena's in there. **  
  
Heero's POV-  
I have just succeeded in chasing Duo into Quatre's Relena infested house and Trowa followed him inside! Now it's time for the fireworks!! I quickly ran about 200 yards away from the soon to be rubble house. I pulled out the detonator and pressed the small red button. Instead of the house going up in flames and a giant explosion from the thirty or so strategically place bombs, a huge shockwave came from the house. The force of the wave was incredible! It blew me back at least fifty feet and the trees were bending over backwards from the force but ten seconds later, it was over. I glanced over at the house, it was still intact but wasn't what drew my attention. It was the huge hole in the sky! Out of the hole came the most amazing thing I'd ever seen! It was a huge spaceship! From what I could tell, it was called the Nadesico. All of a sudden, a hatch opened and an object that looked like some kind of Mobil Suit jumped out. It wasn't like any kind of Mobil Suit I've ever seen!!! **  
  
WuFei's POV-  
I was running around trying to find Maxwell and trying to avoid Relena at the same time. Yuy almost ran into me yelling about some unknown Mobil Suit attacking us that came out of a battleship called Nadesico. We were supposed to on vacation! Injustice!! **  
  
Quatre's POV-  
After the Nadesico landed on top of my house, a Mobil Suit came out. It looked like someone called Ayeka was in it. I assume so considering it says 'Princess Ayeka' on the foot. I got a pretty good look at it before it landed. From there, it proceeded to walk around and scout things out. After five minutes, it noticed us and began trying to capture us. Too bad it only caught Relena. Now the rest of us are safe, or are we... **  
  
Trowa's POV-  
I heard a noise like a nuclear explosion and the house started shaking. Then, all of a sudden, everything went quite. I got up from where I fell on the ground and looked up in time to see Relena run yelling and screaming out the back door. I decided to follow, I mean it's better than staying inside and not know what's going on outside. Thirty seconds after I got outside, this big ship thing cut it's engine and the ship hovering above Quatre's house was now crushing it. Now I got pissed because my Sobraro (the drink, not the hat) was still inside. Then, all of a sudden, the tree I was standing next to had a door on it and I decided, 'why not' and went inside. The room was filled with piles and piles of candy! "Well," I said to myself, "Looks like I've found Quatre's Secret Candy Storage Unit..." **  
  
Duo's POV-  
As soon as I realized that Heero had stopped trying to kill me, I could help but think this was a trap, so I left quickly through the side door. Maybe he might blow up the house,' I thought, 'If he does, Quatre will be one pissed off pacifist, if he survives... oh well!' Then I saw the huge battle ship. Then, if that wasn't enough, an unknown Mobil Suit dropped out of it. The engines on the ship then stopped and the ship landed on Quatre's house, destroying it. Trowa, who had just barely escaped the destruction of the house too, disappeared into a tree. I think I may need to give up the alcohol... Anyway, I was still trying to avoid WuFei, who was still on the death rampage, when a door appeared out of thin air. Being the curious guy I am, I opened the door and walked through, my guard up. The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of classroom... **  
  
Heero's POV-  
I watched Duo and Trowa disappear into doors. This made no sense since Trowa's tree was solid and Duo's door was unexplained. I got bored after a while of trying to locate them. No that I had witnessed the capture of Relena, I could walk around in peace. I decide to explore the Nadesico but as soon as I entered the hanger and saw more suits like the first, a huge hole opened right in front of me. A warp! I thought as I got pulled into the hole by it's gravity. In a few seconds, it was over but I knew I could be anywhere in time or anywhere on Earth, maybe even the universe! 'Well,' I thought to myself, 'at least I can breathe.' Then I looked up and saw "Wing Zero!?!?" **  
  
Wufei's POV-  
Everyone's disappeared, except Winner, who looks rather angry that his house's been destroyed. Damn Maxwell, I'll bet he's hiding somewhere around here. I walked around the estate and eventually found Yuy's laptop computer. I decided he probably wouldn't mind if I used it to try to obtain any information about the Nadesico that I could find. No info?! Dishonorable Internet!!! Than a bright light started coming from the laptop's monitor and then everything went black. When I awoke, I was in a very strange place.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Since this is a very large story, I'm going to break it up into a few parts. The next installment will be soon. Anyhoo, review! 


End file.
